


someday they'll write stories about us

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, post graduation Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: "I'm in love with you," says Akaashi Keiji on a Thursday morning.Bokuto Koutarou had been chewing a piece of Pocky. It makes its way uncomfortably down his throat.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	someday they'll write stories about us

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get the first few lines of this out of my head, so I threw this together. Please enjoy the boys.

"I'm in love with you," says Akaashi Keiji on a Thursday morning.

Bokuto Koutarou had been chewing a piece of Pocky. It makes its way uncomfortably down his throat.

"Huh?"

Akaashi has the faintest blush rising in his cheeks. "I'm in love with you," he repeats. "And I'm afraid it's the kind they write about in books or show in the movies."

Bokuto can still taste the strawberry on the back of his tongue. "Okay."

Akaashi's ramrod straight posture sinks, just a little. "Okay?"

Bokuto looks at the spread of books between them. Akaashi had showed up at his apartment Monday morning, requesting the use of Bokuto's kotatsu as he studied for college entrance exams. Bokuto isn't able to deny Akaashi anything he asks for, really, but the purple bags under his eyes had Bokuto's chest tightening in concern. Bokuto has made sure his tea mug has never been empty for the last three days, and when Akaashi looked too exhausted to get back to the train station last night, he'd hefted his former setter into his own bed to get some sleep. Bokuto had woken from his slumber on the couch to find Akaashi already at it again.

"It makes sense, if you think about it," Bokuto says. He's on the opposite side of the kotatsu from Akaashi. His foot brushes against Akaashi's calf beneath the table. "We're always together. Even now that I'm graduated and you're still in school. And I wouldn't want it any other way, would you?"

Akaashi's throat bobs. "No."

Bokuto purses his lips. "And I want it to stay that way for as long as we can. For the rest of our lives, I think. I liked waking up with you already here. I liked going to sleep knowing you were here."

"Yes, I feel the same," Akaashi says faintly.

"So then, if that's love...then I'm in love with you, too, Akaashi."

A sigh passes through Akaashi's lips. "Oh. Good."

For a few minutes, Akaashi goes back to studying. But now Bokuto can't sit still. There's fire in his veins, lava melting him from the core, because he's in love and he had no idea until just now, and how do you not know? Except he didn't, and now it's all he can think about.

"You're staring," says Akaashi.

"Yeah," Bokuto agrees. "Let me kiss you."

Akaashi's cheeks flame. "If you insist," he mumbles.

Bokuto crawls around the kotatsu and takes Akaashi's face in his hands. Akaashi has beautiful eyes, dark slate blue covered by long lashes, and Bokuto has always thought so but he never put it together until now--how did he not put it together until now? 

"You're still staring," Akaashi breathes, hot against Bokuto's face.

"Sorry," mumbles Bokuto. "I've never done this."

"Me, either," Akaashi agrees. "I think it's always been you."

Bokuto thinks yes, I think it's always been you, too, but before he can say anything Akaashi leans forward and their lips press together. If Bokuto was burning before, it's nothing compared to now, now that his mouth is touching Akaashi's, his palms flat against Akaashi's chest with Akaashi trembling beneath him. He has to pull away to gasp for air, and Akaashi chases him, and they collide again, and again, and again--

"Okay," Bokuto breathes. He wraps his arms around Akaashi's waist. 

"Okay?" Akaashi questions.

"Yeah," Bokuto answers. "Yeah, they're gonna write stories about us someday."

Akaashi's eyes flutter shut, a tiny smile gracing his lips. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> [socials](joshllyman.carrd.co)


End file.
